


Men in Uniform

by narukyuu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Costumes, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rare Pairings, Sexual Roleplay, Steve Rogers Feels, Uniform Kink, match maker tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/pseuds/narukyuu
Summary: Something about the uniform.Yeah, okay, maybe the stance too, the frown on his face when he stood like that with his back rigidly straight in those wrinkle-free air-force uniforms - decorated with countless medals and decorations to show the valor and many accomplishments of their wearer.That is how Steve discovered his Uniform (worn by James Rhodes) Kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another break from my grimdark-fic Last Opportunity, for a dash of fluff and sexy times.
> 
> This is a pair I believe should be way more popular than it is (which is not at all?)  
> Anyway, this was so much fun to write. I hope this can inspire more people to see how good this ship is.  
> (Or alternatively, write more military kink fics)
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea about how the American army works though I did some research, please use suspended disbelief sparingly.

Something about the uniform.

Yeah, okay, maybe the stance too, the frown on his face when he stood like that with his back rigidly straight in those wrinkle-free air-force uniforms - decorated with countless medals and decorations to show the valor and many accomplishments of their wearer, only just a small portion of those Steve shared himself.  

It hit him with a hard and sudden shock that one of the men he was commanding on the field as an Avenger was an officer in the United States Air Force, a Colonel who had earned his rank and each and every one of those badges he was wearing by the merit of his courage, hard work and leadership, and the one he was receiving at the moment from the hands of the Chief of stuff at the White-House, for a regular Air-force mission rather than an extravagant Avengers outing. Not even as War-Machine this time – just as a commander who called the shots and made the tough decisions – that in this case – saved a lot of troops and innocent's lives.

Steve knew that Rhodes was competent, he witnessed him during Avengers outings in the War Machine armor, working seamlessly with the other team members, following orders and adapting to changing situations on the fly. But now the realization really hit home – if given the chance, Colonel Rhodes would no doubt outdo Captain America in leading the new team of Superheroes they’d formed.

Steve started to feel embarrassed and out of place the moment he put his uniform on and stood by Rhodes’ side as his team leader in them while the man was given his newest decoration. ‘uniform’… more like an expensive Halloween costume, colored patriotic and All American. Ridiculous.

“Pretty damn impressive, isn’t he?” Tony’s voice is full of pride when he greets Steve by the buffet, and his smile different then what Steve usually saw on him. Real unadulterated joy was hard to come by with Tony, since Ultron happened – even less so. He took the flute of Champaign offered to him by the man, murmured his thanks while keeping one eye on the Colonel and knowing that it would do nothing to ease his tension - downed it in one go.

Tony at the time was standing on the tips of his toes in order to look over someone’s shoulder and catch Rhodes eyes to wave at him until the Colonel grimaced back at them, either trying to hide a smile or a deeper frown. “My best friend is so handsome; I might start to weep.”  

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s drama, yet couldn’t help but be amazed as he watched the Colonel interact with other high-ranking officers who littered the room – he himself had the doubtful pleasure of interacting with them for about twenty, long and rather boring minutes. Only, contrary to how much power he commanded on the field and his doubly helpful ability to keep his calm around citizens and the media – at least most of the time, Steve was still just a kid from Brooklyn, and extremely awkward in forward interaction in a formal setting like this, and under the scrutiny of so many people in high ranks.

The Colonel, compared to him, was a force of nature. Power and authority radiated from him, he commanded a room like he would a unit of soldiers, no hesitation or awkwardness in his movements, no tension in his conversations – even the little smirks and winks he sometimes stepped out of character just to send Tony’s way were somehow a show of power because despite them being discreet, it seemed like the Colonel honestly did not give a damn if anyone saw. Each time Steve got glimpse of this exchange his face burned and his feet weakened. It was the uniform. It was the countless medals; it was the attitude most of all.

He couldn’t quite help the way his body snapped into Attention the moment Rhodes joined him and Tony by the buffet, and he certainly did not control the salute he gave a minute later.

The room froze, and Steve could imagine the stunned looks on the faces of everyone who inhabited the room. Even Rhodes, with his face set in the same neutral expression he adorned the entire length of the affair, looked puzzled as he looked at Steve, slipped his gaze towards Tony who looked every bit amused as he looked perplexed, and back at Steve.

The very awkward situation extended a few moments more than was appropriate, and Steve was sweating with silent anxiety as he waited for Rhodes to acknowledge him, which he finally did right after the first camera flash lit the room, followed by approximately a thousand more.

Steve lowered his face to keep his gracelessness from showing as Tony clapped on his back and gave the flustered Colonel a big warm smile. “oops. There goes Lila with her smartphone. I’ll go make sure that amazing picture is not yet posted all over the internet. And get her to send it to me.” he said and left the two standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as he went to chase Rhodes’ niece, whom Steve was introduced to at the beginning to the affair. According to Tony, she was a genius that perhaps surpassed even him, and Steve did not doubt that for a moment after meeting and hearing her hold a conversation with the Avengers’ certified genius.

“Shit,” Rhodes watched Tony leave and straightened his back, looking at Steve with incredulous eyes, “there goes the trashiest best friend in the universe. Can you believe him?” he straightened his uniform and cap, then smiled at Steve warmly. “I hope you have a good explanation to what just happened, Cap, I am drawing blanks and they will want to know what warranted that greeting.” He gestured at some people - journalists who were there to cover the situation - now huddled in a spot near the door, looking ready to charge with the question the moment Steve and Rhodes moved a step.

Steve wasn’t very sure himself, but he frowned to keep the truth from showing on his face. His next words adapted a more confident and perhaps a little condescending tone, which Steve berated himself for hours later. “It’s merely basic military etiquette, Jim.” A ‘sir’ nearly escaped his mouth, and Rhodes looked at him suspiciously for a moment. “You just got a decoration, I… might be retired from the military, but I wanted to give my respect, as one military man to another.” Steve wondered if the vibration he felt in his throat while speaking the words translated into a tremble in his voice, a tell of the partly false statement he was uttering to convince – mostly himself - that there wasn’t more to it, that the awe that struck him when seeing the Colonel wearing uniforms really wasn’t that much of a big deal.

So when the Journalists finally struck, they told them it was just common courtesy, a show of respect from one (retired) officer to the other. Rhodes talked of it rather dismissively, citing it as a single, special occurrence that was not repeated often, saying it was an honor to work along-side Captain America himself and obliging the journalists for a photo of them standing next to each other in a more relaxed setting, hopeful that it would be the one to show up on the news the next day instead of what Steve thought Rhodes might have deemed too awkward of an interaction.

“When you hang around and work with Tony Stark for so long, you get the basics of it.” Rhodes said when Steve told him in amazement he would never be able to stay cool-headed in this kind of situation and apologized for about the fourth time about creating discomfort. Rhodes dismissed him with a smile and a heart-felt thanks which left Steve uncomfortably red in the face.

Truth be told, it was a rare occurrence to see Rhodes out of the war machine suit. The man did not stay at the compound when he had off time, he spent most of his time on air force missions or hanging out with Tony or with his family in Philadelphia. He was an Avenger, but rarely participated in team building exercises – his performance on actual missions didn’t suffer for it so it was never contended, but it resulted in none of the other Avengers seeing much of the Colonel or building any sort of a meaningful relationship with him.

 That was an offense that needed to be repaired. It was important, for the sake of the team.

Not because Steve suddenly really wanted to see the Colonel more often - maybe even in uniform as he comes back to the compound from Air-Force missions – which was not the point but also not a down-side or anything, Steve could live with that, really.

The next time they had a team meeting, he brought it up. Not specifically about Rhodes – he didn’t want to create another awkward moment between them. But he promoted and gently pushed the idea that they should do some more team building exercises, all of them, several times a week. And perhaps the members of the group who did not live in the compound should move in for a while so it would be easier, there was plenty of space and everyone had their own room – Tony made sure of that.

The Colonel didn’t seem to mind, but his eyes lingered on Steve for a moment as he reminded him that he had duties outside of the team, and that his priorities have not changed. Air force first, Avengers team building – later.

The man took his duty seriously. Steve’s heart gave a swirl as he nodded, deliberately lengthening the duration of the gesture to take in the sight of the man in training pants and a black tank-top. He hoped the burning in the area of his face did not mean he was turning red.

Eventually the Colonel coughed gently and smiled at him behind his fist, the rest of the team were already out of the room, and only the two of them remained behind to talk about the Colonel’s schedule under the new conditions. Steve wasn’t sure if he looked amused or was just smiling out of kindness, his crooked smile resembling a smirk too much to really tell the difference.

"Those of us without super strength have to work out." Rhodes piqued suddenly, and Steve snapped his eyes away from where they lingered on the man's muscled arms extended across his wide chest, "The armor gives me a lot of extra strength, but sometimes I don't get to wear the Armor when I need to kick some ass."

There was a short silence that had grown awkward with each moment that had passed before Steve realized he was meant to say something now. He swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth before he attempted it.

"I… uh… Yeah." He breathed in and tried to keep his eyes steady on Rhodes face. "Sorry, I bet you kick plenty of ass out of the armor, judging by how many decorations you got."

Rhodes smiled at him again, this time he was most definitely a little smug – "You have no reason to be jealous of me, Mr. Captain America." He says, and while there a little bit of mocking smugness in the tone of his voice, the jab is most definitely in good spirit, similar to the barbs the Colonel and Tony often throw at each other. His eyes softend a little, probably in reaction to the how hot Steve's face suddenly felt, which meant it had probably turned red with embarrassment. "Steve?"

"It's not that I'm…" Bullshit, he was jealous. Green with it. Rhodes was what the Skinny kid from Brooklyn aspired to be all those years ago, he was the objective, the hard-working, self-made man that signed up to protect his country and the people. Unlike Steve, the Colonel had no shortcuts, no help from a miraculous serum to make him a hero. "God, I am sorry. This is just…"

Steve's face twisted as he tried not to see said decorations in his mind's eye, and failed. That led to him imagining the rest of the uniform, and how they would sit on Rhodes' body that he had a much clearer image of now, it was not the time or place for such thoughts. Not while he was having a conversation with him.

"Steve? Shit, I hate when he is right." Rhodes' voice snapped him out of his self-beating, when he met his gaze he found Rhodes' eyes were staring at him with wonder. "Okay, Steve, I'm going to ask something that is probably going to be very awkward for both of us… I probably shouldn't. But Tony has been insufferable about it and you have been acting strange and…" he sighed. "Do you, uh… find me attractive? I mean personally, not in the general sense."

It was probably impossible to blush more than he already was at the moment, but he managed. Words mangled on his tongue before they could leave his mouth and he couldn't even keep his eyes on the same spot for more than a moment if that spot was anywhere near Rhodes. Eventually, however, he met Rhodes' gaze and gave a tiny nod under the scrutiny of his brown eyes.

"Damn it, Tony." Rhodes brought a hand to cover the smile on his face, " 'You should ask Steve on a date' my ass!" he looked at Steve, "I honestly thought he was fucking with me, I'm so sorry, Cap."

Steve wasn't sure how to react. From Rhodes reaction it was unclear how he felt about what Steve had just confessed, he seemed amused by it – but was he pleased? Did he… want to do anything about it? It was fine if not, Steve might have been in a dry period for the last couple of months, but just because there hadn't really been time for dating while searching for Bucky and taking out Hydra, and then Ultron happened and they started the New Avengers, training Wanda and Vision and Sam, and taking out some more Hydra… Dating was just too complicated with that kind of lifestyle. So yeah, he had a dry period. Didn't mean he couldn't get back to it if he decided he wanted to. As People really liked to point out to him- he was Captain America. It should be really easy to get dates.  

Rhodes still didn't reject him, with his arms crossed in both his eyebrows crunched together he seemed to be deep in thought, as if trying to come to a decision. Maybe if he explained why… maybe that decision could be made easier.

"I saw you in uniform, the other evening." He blurted as he moved his eyes to keep Rhodes out of his view field. "and… I just came to realize that you embody so many of the things I idealize… I felt like a cadet on their first day in boot-camp, or the first time I saw Bucky in uniform after he enlisted. I heard them talking about the war on the radio and seeing the posters looking for recruits with pictures of the men dressed in uniform to defend everyone back home and I wanted that for myself. Seeing you in those uniforms… it was like being back in my old body…"

"And that's… a good thing?" Rhodes, just like everyone else, was aware of the medical state of Steve's body pre-serum and it brought concern to his face, "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, Steve-"

He hurried to shake his head. "It doesn't, it feels good." He said, stunning himself with the admission. "Don't take it the wrong way, it's going to sound like I'm not happy with what happened, or with what the serum did to me – but I really am, I'm grateful for what it is allowing me to do, but I feel… out of place. Not just in the wrong time, but in position. It's not like that out on the field but…" He threw up his arms with an exasperated breath, "I'm sorry, Jim… I shouldn't have sprung my issues on you like that. Not very professional of me."

Rhodes nodded slowly, his mouth slightly ajar. "Yeah… I think we're past professionalism right now, Steve." He said, his mouth a thin line and his eyebrows lifted. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Cap, everyone has their kinks –"

"It's not just the uniform! It's more… you. The way you conduct yourself, _command_ the room just by being present." Steve hoped that would be enough to fix the butchered impression he left on the man, that he was interested in him just because of the uniforms. "Peggy Carter… she had the same kind of power surrounding her, I was smitten. I won't lie, the uniforms are a perk, but it's not all about that."

A coughing sound caused both of them to avert their eyes to the doorway just before Rhodes could answer, finding themselves facing Tony in a three-part Armani suit and silver rimmed sunglasses and a smile that seemed too big to be actually contained by his face.

"Oh, Sorry, am I interrupting or is one of you _finally_ going to ask the other on a date? You've been dragging this along for ages." He tapped on the wristwatch he didn't even need with an impatient finger and a roll of both eyes, smirking when the both of them gave him an unwavering, deadpan look.

"Or I could invite you both on a date instead, I know my Honey-bear is up for a threesome, how about it, Cap? I would look dashing in uniform."

 Rhodes got up and without a word pushed Tony out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tony made faces at his turned back beyond the glass walls before turning away with a smile.

Rhodes looked up at Steve with a deadpan expression, sighed and said: "I would be up for it – he must never know."

 

Their date went well – Tony made sure of it by getting Pepper to help him organize the entire thing from A to Z, including renting an entire restaurant, getting them VIP tickets to a baseball game, a limo to take them from place to place and last but not least – get them a presidential suite at one of New-York's finest hotels.

They simply ditched all of it and went for a simple dinner at an all-you-can-eat Chinese food joint and a tour at the Intrepid museum in New York, instead. 

It was a delightful and insightful tour, Steve recognized some of the airplanes and vehicles on display from having actually used their likes in his time in the army, Rhodes – Jim – got the most excited Steve had ever seen him while talking about engines, space shuttles and space as a whole, he told Steve of a far off dream of his, and apparently Tony's as well, to someday go there. A note of sadness snuck into his voice when Tony's name crossed his lips, wondering if after what happened during the Incident his best friend would ever be able to think of space with the same enthusiasm as they did in their youth.

That conversation died early.

Instead, Steve told Jim about Bucky, a little about their time in the army and before that. Funny, charming stories of life in 1930 Brooklyn – not an easy one for teenage Steve and Bucky, but full of misadventures fighting bullies and leaving day to day. When he got to Bucky's enlistment to the army he stopped and sighed, his mind momentarily migrating to the search for his brainwashed best friend and brother.

"Our best friends are really not an uplifting conversational topic, are they?" Jim asked with a weak smile as he called a cab to get them back to the Compound.

"Sometimes it seems like the bad memories are just too many, it's becoming hard to fish out a good one without something bad being attached to it."

"We will just have to create more good memories, instead."

Jim's corny line and bright smile made Steve face flush with heat and his heart to beat a little faster in anticipation, and the moment they both sat comfortably inside the cab he made his move – unable to help himself, he closed the distance between them and kissed the other man's lips, letting his hand be captured and held tightly as the kiss was returned and the smaller frame of Jim's body pressed against him, the fabric of his shirt pushed up to allow Steve's hand access to the warm skin beneath it.

They pulled apart suddenly, reminded that they are not alone by the driver's grumbling voice. After exchanging shameful but amused looks they laughed and sat normally for the rest of the ride, only holding hands in the small space between their bodies.

Their restraint barely held until they got back to Steve's room at the compound, long, messy kisses next to the wall on their way to the room happened a few too many times between the moment they got out of the cab to the moment the fell on the bed, Jim somehow gaining the top and straddling the super soldier under him before leaning in to kiss him again.

They were soon interrupted again by Jim's phone breaking out a tune, to which he responded by grunting in annoyance and reaching into his pocket to grab it.

"I swear to god, Tony—" he paused and listened, quirking an eyebrow and sneaking a look back at Steve. "You did what? No- okay, sure, where did you leave it? You're utterly unbelievable, Tones." He got up and threw the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. "He says he left you a gift in your closet." He shrugged, a noticeable smirk on his lips, "Go check what it is."

Something in the tone of his voice, the subtle command in it, sent Steve scrambling straight to the closet room without a question. He found a bulky box in War-Machine themed wrapping. On it sat an envelope with the word 'Winghead' etched across it.

Steve shook his head and sighed, electing to open the envelope first and read the letter – hand written in Tony's messy scribbles, before opening the box.

_Dear Capsicle,_

_First of all, Pepper and I had a grand time on your date, your loss my gain._

_Take good care of my Rhodey, he is awesome and doesn't need me to give the shovel talk to anyone on his behalf, but let's say this is it just to be safe._

_I turned up the privacy settings in your room, so you can quietly snuggle and talk about old times while watching Citizen Kane_ or _take advantage of the gifts in the box and the advanced noise cancelation technology to your heart's content._

_Have fun!_

_P.S. I'm still here for that threesome. Pepper already gave permission._

After rolling his eyes Steve stared at the box, contemplating whether he should open it or not. Jim told him to see what it was, so he might get disappointed if he didn't… and how bad could it possibly be?

He peeled off the wrapping carefully, he actually really like the design. He would not put it past Tony to get something like this custom made just for those certain occasions. He didn't want to rip that apart in his underlying, weirdly unadulterated enthusiasm to find what 'gifts' lay within. He didn't let his mind run too wild, didn't imagine that Tony would put something too outrageous in that box. Steve honestly believed Tony actually wanted the both of them to have fun together, he had a lot of interest – more than was really necessary or appropriate – in how things turned out for them.

Steve's face turned white, then turned red and have not gone back to its original color from the moment he opened the box onward. It was filled with… not clothes, no, the outrageously small pieces of fabric inside that box could not be really be called clothes – let alone uniforms. They were Khaki, and up to a point resembled in shape what actual combat uniform could look like if they were small, tight booty shorts, but they were so obviously not uniform that Steve wasn't sure why they still made his mind swirl and his mouth water. Looking at them, he had every doubt that there was any way they could actually fit his size.

His was proved very wrong when his curiosity got the better of his embarrassment and made him try them on. Not only did they fit snuggly around him without being too constricting, they actually lifted and emphasized his ass in a way that Steve thought was probably gratifying in this kind of situation. The sight of himself in the mirror wearing them caused him to let out a small, unintentionally distressed sound as he thought back the urge to touch himself.

Next he found in the box a pair of thigh-high, military styled boots with ornate laces and a zipper for easy removal, their heels were also a tad higher than issue boots were allowed to have. they too fit perfectly.

That was the problem and advantage of Tony fabricating everyone's suits – he also knew all of their measurements.

He also found leather straps that were supposed to be attached to the shorts on the front and the back like overall braces, they sat snuggly against his pecks and framed his torso and stomach in a way that pronounced his muscles even more than usual.

Momentarily Steve questioned the feelings that flooded him upon looking at himself in the mirror. He never really felt 'sexy' before, not even after coming out of that metal container in a new body and feeling everyone's eyes on him, the casual touch and lustful eyes from Peggy right after – they made him feel self-conscious and out of place, even more so than usual. It never felt right.

In those clothes it was different, it was like they were designed specifically for him, to tap into whatever potential his body possessed and bring it out – sexy, more comfortable in his skin than he ever been – if he could walk out of that closet-room like this he could do anything.

 The last thing inside the box was a beret – and under it another note from Tony.

_Send a selfie!_

He rolled his eyes and smiled, taking out his cellphone from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

_-Fuck off, Shellhead._

He added a winking emoji to that message and after a minute sent another.

_-Thank you._

 

When he opened the door to the bedroom, Jim wasn't there.

Steve, who became a fleshy lump of anxiety the moment he stepped out of the closet feeling almost more naked than if he'd actually been naked at that moment, was pacing the room in the somehow incredibly comfortable boots, and considered rather strongly to go back into the closet, lock the door behind him and never come out again. Not just because of the humiliation – he'd been in worse costumes in front of bigger crowds doing worse things back in the forties – no, he just wasn't sure he could ever face the Colonel ever again after being stood up like this.

An appreciative whistle made him stop his pacing and turn to find Rhodes – Jim – standing in the doorway of the in-suite bathroom, and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest with happiness at the sight of him, right before he noticed what he was wearing which gave his heart an even better reason to do so.

Jim, like him, was now wearing a sexy-variant of air force uniform, well – less ridiculous, his pants were hugging his thick thighs tightly but were not nearly as short as those Steve was wearing, he wore a very official looking jacket adorned with countless – also accurate – badges and medals over a black, tight tank-top and held a pilot's hat under his arm. "Damn, Steve." He licked his lips with hunger in his eyes "Stand still. I want to look at you."

Steve couldn't say no to the commanding tone in Jim's voice even if he wanted to – suddenly a rather absurd situation of two grown men standing in the middle of a room dressed in porn-like attire seemed much less silly than it did a moment ago. It was easy for Steve to stand still with his hands parallel to his attentive form, pretending to be fully dressed while acutely aware that he is in fact not, and let himself be scrutinized by the Colonel's inquisitive gaze, ready to accept criticism to fix his imperfect stance and form.

The Colonel circled him slowly, his hands only sometimes finding their way to Steve's body to move a limb out of place into position, touching where a fix was necessary, lingering but a few moments until Steve's body complied with the criticism of its stance and fixed the problem, not a word was uttered between them.

Eventually, Jim stood in front of him with a satisfied expression. His posture was more relaxed than the position he required Steve to keep, and for a moment Steve lamented the injustice of that.

"Nah-uh, keep still, Cap." Jim smirked, his middle finger tracing Steve's collar-bone before moving up to find its place under his chin, holding it up and steady, "Don't slack, Soldier. I'll be able to tell."

Steve just barely kept the whiney moan his throat tried to push out silent, just being called that sent a jolt of arousal through him.

"You enjoyed that, eh?" the Colonels amused voice startled him and he bit his lower lip in frustration with his apparent obviousness, he tried to keep his body positioned as Jim instructed him with his earlier directives, "I guess we could do a bit of role-playing, Cap. Will you be a good soldier? I won't stand for disobedience. Chain of command is an important system. It keeps things organized."

"Yes sir." Steve whispered, thinking of his days in the military – disobeying orders and getting away with it because of his position and the turnabout ways in which everything always fell into place – this wasn't going to fly well with the Colonel.

"I didn't hear you, Rogers. I'm getting impatient." He looked amused, rather. But Steve wasn't going to mention that.

"Yes Sir!"

Jim smirked at him. "Very well, Soldier. Let's check your endurance now – can't have you on the field if your stamina is shit. Keep your chin up and your eyes forward – do not move." As the words left his mouth, one of the Colonel's hands run down Steve's torso and stomach and found the overall braces, which he then slid from Steve's broad shoulders to hang at his sides instead. The warm touch of Jim's lips against his stomach, tracing down his abs was almost enough to cause him to avert his gaze from the position he was directed to keep – he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to make noises or not, so he tried not to, and that proved even harder than staying still - especially when the same lips kissed one of his nipples and then sucked on it until it became flushed red and stiff.

 As Jim moved to the other nipple, his hands moved down Steve's body again, traced his waist front to back and pulled his body in closer, his warm fingers moving down the path of his spine and down to his ass, where they slid under the hem of the shorts and cupped the cheeks under the surprisingly stretchy fabric.

And Steve couldn't even see any of it – he broke a sweat attempting not to break his rigid position, not to turn his head or lower his chin, not to lift his hands and place them on Jim's shoulders as he kissed and bit and pinched his skin, none of it painful in a bad way.

It was obviously a test to see how long he would be able to keep at this – physically the answer was probably forever, he had high pain tolerance, unending stamina – he could keep on standing there, a subject of sexual torture for weeks, and not bat an eye. Mentally, with the Colonel talking down at him, calling him 'Soldier' - Steve was already breaking apart.

  He didn't bite his lips fast enough to keep a loud moan from escaping his mouth when Jim's tongue had gone down his hip and lower to his crotch, where his hardness was constricted almost painfully by the stretchy but tight fabric of his pants, he gasped when the hand on his -ass squeezed, and then pulled the fabric down – not quite stripping him completely, yet, just exposing more of his skin to the hot air leaving Jim's mouth.

At the noise, Jim stopped abruptly and looked up. Steve knew that he did because he broke position and was looking down to see what was being done to his body about two minutes before that.

The Colonel looked at him, pokerfaced, before getting up and wiping his spit-glistened, full lips on the back of his hand. Steve – back at the rigid position with his gaze held straight and high – didn't get to see how is own skin shined the same way, but he could feel it and a shudder passed through him when he let his mind acknowledge the sensation.

"Captain America disobeying orders, you can color me surprised." He says with mock astonishment – "Not the all American golden boy you appear to be, are you Soldier?"

Steve allowed himself to smirk now, too. "Not at all, Sir."

"Show me," His voice turned low and husky, and his hand on Steve's chest started pushing him backward until the back of his calves met the bed frame. "Show me what you are capable of, Soldier, and I might forgive you that former slip of disobedience."

Steve's heart boomed inside his chest, the Colonel was taking the entire scenario they were playing so seriously, for his sake. And it was hot.

He let himself be pushed back and fall on the mattress and be straddled by the Colonel, who was now full on smiling at him as he pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. With his legs bent, each on another side of Steve's thin waist, and his ass sat where Steve's hardness could just barely rub against the crack between its cheeks. Jim's hand stroked up his thigh and down to his inner thigh, wrapping around and fondling his balls until Steve started getting noisy with moans and murmurs of the other's name.

Then, while looking attentively into Steve's eyes, he brought the thing he took out of his pocket earlier – a single condom pack – and ripped open the wrapper, he slipped the unwrapped condom into Steve's hand and leaned in to kiss Steve's neck while he put the condom on, his ass rubbing against his now painfully hard cock as he moved to do so.

"Go on, Soldier." Jim hummed as he placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, "do I need to order you specifically what to do?" he smirked while kissing up his jaw before Steve let himself take charge and moved to catch Jim's lips with his own, placing one hand on the Colonel's ass to pull him closer against himself, feeling the Colonel's stiff cock against his abdomen. As they kissed – long and breathless, Steve sat up while still holding Jim's body slightly raised above his lap, prompting a prolonged hum and a moan from Jim's throat.

While still holding him, Steve pulled Jim's pants down to expose his ass – he did so with more force than he intended, causing the fabric to rip as it got pulled – that made the Colonel breath shakily into his neck and laugh. "Fuck, Steve…" he hummed, kissing his jaw again, "No prep needed, okay? I already did that… just…" He moaned again when Steve slipped a finger in to feel around the warmth of the slick opening, wet and slippery with the lube Jim must have made use of when he was in the bathroom earlier.

"Oh fuck… keep that up." The command in his voice is clear even while it's shaky with desire, "There… yes…" he keeps touching the same spot, feeling around and messaging it and getting increase in the volume of Jim's moans for his trouble. he moved his hips as he popped his finger out and lowered the Colonel's slack body with one hand while aiming his own hardness in the right direction, tugging at it a few times before entering the warm body that straddled him and watched the micro-changes in the Colonel's expression, the tensing of his jaw as he groaned and clutched Steve's shoulders, getting familiar with the foreign object penetrating his form with hot intensity strewn across his features.

"Move." He whispered, his fingernails leaving red crescents in the pale skin of Steve's shoulders after he slid down his hands to settle on massive biceps, his hips began moving up and down to urge Steve' participation which he gave with no hesitation, moaning a 'Yes sir' that earned him a chuckle and Jim's face buried in the space between his neck and shoulder, sucking and kissing and moaning into the skin there as Steve made a point of poking his prostate with each thrust of his hips. They kept on like this for several minutes, stretching it on as much as possible before Steve - and seconds later Jim – came.

They fell down on the bed next to each other, faces blissful in the aftermath of the orgasm for a few minutes.

"None of the current Avengers smoke, do they?" Jim suddenly asked, half raising on his elbows with a deep throated groan, "Damn… I _really_ need a cigarette."

Steve turned to look at him groggily, "I didn't know you smoked…" he said carefully, looking the other man over. He didn't care much if the Colonel smoked or not, but he was surprised that he would – he didn't smell of smoke and he ever saw him do it, and it just seemed a bad habit a man like that would not pick up.

"I don't. Well, only sometimes." Jim supplied. "After some really stressful missions, or mind-blowingly good sex." He smirked and Steve chuckled. "It's hard to shake off the habit even after not actively doing it for years. After college Tony replaced it with other bad habits, I stayed consistent with mine." He breathed in deeply and looked Steve right in the eyes, "Everyone needs a coping mechanism, Cap."

"I guess I never imagined you as the type who had bad habits." Steve shrugged and turned to his side, resting his head on his arm to have a better vantage point on his bed-mate.

Jim chuckled again, "Really, Cap? My best friend is Tony Stark, maybe you've noticed. More than half of the worse things we ever did together were a product of my own wild imagination paired with his resources and our shared thirst for adventure. I'm quite the scoundrel." He lay back down and closed his eyes, "Who do you think thrown the outfits into the mix tonight, Cap? Well, at least my outfit was my idea, wanted to make it really… for your taste. Yours was Tony's imagination working extra hours." He didn't wait for Steve to interject, and he was too dumbfounded to do so anyway.

"Listen… I am a Colonel, a commander of men and a pretty well versed socialite, most of that I earned because I am good at what I do, some of it I had help with, being liaison to Stark industries and best friends with Tony Stark can get you to places you would never get otherwise. I am painfully aware of the image I project, what you saw the other night at the ceremony – that was a part of me, but not all of me."

Steve understood what he was getting at, and at first he felt offended – but as the words came out of Jim's mouth he realized that he was putting the man on a pedestal, and that his crush wasn't as charming as it seemed at first.

But the last few hours were still amazing, the sex was great. Looking at the man laying besides him made him happy and warm. "I still like you…" he said, "I would like to do this… the date thing, maybe not the outfits but definitely the sex again."

Jim smiled at him and snuggled closer, letting Steve place his other arm over his chest, "I like you too, Cap. And I would love do this again too."

After a few minutes of then cuddling on the verge of blissful post-orgasm sleep, Steve remembered something. "I may or may not have confiscated some marijuana from Wanda a few days ago and stashed it under the bed, if you still want to smoke something."

He never saw anyone hurry to fall off the bed quite like that.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now someone should write that threesome, ok? ok)


End file.
